


Pizza Day!

by W0ah3t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc
Genre: Random & Short, Wholesome, colorza au, philza cinematic universe, philzaverse, they like a chaotic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0ah3t/pseuds/W0ah3t
Summary: In the Colorza household, they were supposed to have pizza for dinner.Keyword: Supposed_Colorza/Philzaverse au where theres multiple different versions of Philza and they're all a family.Phil has to deal with them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Pizza Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my interpretation of the au! It's separate from the redza au and these character's personalities are my headcanons and how I interpret them!

A clattering shatter erupted and echoed throughout the Colorza’s household. 

“Phin- _I swear If you-_ ” Philza pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh of frustration. Phil refused to look at Redza but the loud crash and shatter told him that Phin broke yet _another_ plate. _“What? I_ _didn’t do anything.”_ Phin responded with a sneer. Phil ignored him and opened the kitchen’s oven to check on the pizza that was baking. The cheese was melted and the pepperonis were visibly sizzling. He could tell that it was only going to take another minute or so for the pizza to get the perfect golden crust. 

Phil closed the oven back on and turned to face Phin. He was correct, Redza stood in front of another pile of shattered ceramic and was currently reaching for another plate. “Phin, at this rate we’re going to have to use paper plates. I bought those plates to be eaten off of, _not thrown on the floor._ ” he scolded while stepping in between Redza and the dish cabinets, blocking him from getting another plate. Redza rolled his eyes and huffed. “Fine! Whatever!” He lifted his hands up in mock defeat and turned as though he wanted to leave the room. 

“No not _‘whatever’_! You are going to clean up this mess while I go tell the others that the pizza is almost done. When I come back, I expect the floor to be swept and no more shards of plates on the ground.” Phil told Phin. Phin huffed again and mumbled something under his breath before reaching for a broom. Satisfied, Phil walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Blueza and Orangeza were working on a puzzle together. 

“No- Finley- stop looking for random pieces, I said look for the corners.” Fylnn told Finley. Finley frowned slightly and put one of the pieces he was holding into a pile of ‘not corners’. “I was just looking at it, Orange,’ He stated quietly. Phil frowned slightly and walked over to the table they sat at. Flynn acknowledged Phil with a nod and Finley looked over and waved with a smile on his face. The puzzle looked as if they had started on it recently but Orangeza was already color coding pieces and putting them into very specific piles. “Pizza is gonna be done soon. Finley, can you make sure Phin doesn't burn down the house?” He asked Blueza. Finley nodded happily and stood up to head toward the kitchen. Flynn stayed behind to work on his puzzle. 

With that, Phil left the living room and made his way toward Purpleza’s room. It wasn’t long until he heard the faint sound of music from some alternative band being blasted on high volume from inside the room. Despite there being a sign labeled “KEEP OUT!”, Phil knocked on the door and walked in straight away. Purpleza always hated it when Phil didn’t wait for him to respond to his knocks, but in all reality, Phil kept forgetting to wait. 

In Purpleza’s room, Pinkza was sitting on a beanbag chair making flower crowns while Purpleza was on his phone. Pinkza immediately noticed Phil. “Hiya, Phil!” He beamed and quickly reached over for a remote and turned the music down significantly. Purpleza covered his face and groaned with annoyance when he noticed Phil. Phil chuckled. “Hi Pheo, and hello Florence,” He waved toward them. Florence uncovered his face in order for Phil to see his noticeable eye roll. Phil shrugged it off and looked around.

Florence’s room was painted a desaturated dark purple but that color was almost irrelevant as band and music artist posters nearly covered every inch of wall available. Flowers and other plants hung from the ceiling and a few appeared to be growing out of cracks in the wall. “Pizza probably ready by now, just wanted to let you two know. Also do you guys know where Yellowza and Greyza are?” He asked. Purpleza and Pinkza glanced between each other before looking at Phil. “Uhhhh… An adventure?” Pheo spoke with question in his tone. Phil nodded once, knowing that it’ll be awhile until they return. Phil was going to leave and return to the kitchen when he heard his name being yelled followed by the fire alarm. 

  
“ **_PHILZA!!!!_ **”

Panic crossed the trio’s faces as they recognized Blueza’s voice. Immediately Phil darted out of the room and ran toward the kitchen, the others following not far behind. The kitchen was a mess. Bluza was sobbing, Redza was laughing maniacally while Orangeza held him back. The oven, somehow, was on fire. “WHAT-” Phil inhaled sharply. “WHAT HAPPENED-?” He panicked while he motioned for Pheo or Florence to get a fire extinguisher. Finley struggled to speak but Phil somehow managed to make out “I- open- the oven- Phin- FIRE! IM SORRY PHIL!”

Phil wasn't mad at Finley, sure he didn't exactly know the situation, but he wasn’t mad. Florence quickly ran back into the room and used the fire extinguisher. The entire time Phin was losing his mind at how seemingly funny the entire situation was. Pheo stared daggers into Phin and he almost immediately shut up. Meanwhile, Phil tried to comfort Finley. He glanced at the oven, the pizza was burnt to a crisp. 

“Uhh, how about I order pizza instead?” 


End file.
